


The Bra

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign beginning (or whatever we're calling this), F/F, Fluff and Humor, SuperCorp beginning, junk food fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: A friend sent me a post where a woman was driving home and took off her uncomfortable bra.  Then she tossed it out of her car window without thinking.  For some reason, that was so amusing, that a fic was written.  Just start reading.  It will all make sense very quickly.





	1. Over the Shoulder Boulder Holder

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning* Not for the fic, for the notes oddly, but I'll be vague. The fic isn't triggering.
> 
> So, I wrote this as a birthday gift and a thank you for a friend who has really been here for me lately. I've had a rough couple of months. Outside of work especially sucking, I lost my cat who has been my writing buddy, got injured and broke a bone in my face which still isn't healed months later, and I've lost a family member. This is especially tough because this loss was self-inflicted. It's been an emotional setback for me while things are already rough especially since my father took his own life when I was a kid. As an adult, you think you're in a good place, but you're in a better place.
> 
> I apologize for being so distant lately and not posting. I really didn't have the words in me to share while working through this, and I don't tend to discuss my problems with people. However, if you or anyone you love is having a difficult time and you're worried, and you need someone to whom you can speak, though I'm not an expert or a professional, and I am experienced sympathetic ear. I'm on Tumblr and my email address is in my profile. No one should ever feel alone here. Please reach out. I'll respond.
> 
> A special thank you to my friend who has been my absolute rock through all of this and for whom I'm posting this fic. Lauren, a.k.a. potato, thanks for always being there of late. You have my love. - D.G.

_“How was your flight from Singapore?”_ Sam asks.

“Long,” Lena replies with a heavy sigh as she drives her sports car down the streets of National City.  “It was twenty-three hours, and the man sleeping in the seat next to me made sounds like a professional lumberjack.  I ended up just putting in my headphones and working.  The good news is the contract for that new acquisition has been completely reviewed and revised.  I sent it back to contracting when we landed, so that’s one fewer thing to do.  The bad news is I’m exhausted.  I have a crick in my neck, a sore back, and my bra is cutting into my shoulders.”

Sam’s laugh rides through the phone line.  _“I thought your expensive bras were the most comfortable things ever created?  Didn’t you say they were the best things ever to wrap themselves around your breasts since … What was that girl’s name?”_

“I was drunk.  Don’t be crude.”

Sam laughs again.  _“You’re the one who said it, Lena.  I’m just quoting my boss.”_

“How is it that I’m only your boss when it suits you?”

_“Because we’re friends.  That means I can taunt you mercilessly.”_

“Hrmmm.”  Lena squirms in her seat.  “Perhaps I should go back to my earlier Luthor days before I hired you, and I didn’t have friends.”

_“Yeah, that sounds fun, Lena.  How did that work for you?”_

“It … okay, not well,” Lena admits.  “Are you sure I can’t do better than you for a friend?”

_“You tell me.”_

“Sadly, no,” Lena replies.  “Even when you’re mocking me, you’re a fabulous friend.  Hey, how are those quarterly reports looking?  Did you get the … ugh.  God damn it.”  Squirming again, Lena reaches underneath her shirt in the back, playing with the hook of her bra.

_“What’s wrong?”_

“I’m **so** done with this damn bra!”

_“Ha!  Your thousand dollar bra?”_

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sam.”  Unhooking the bra, Lena sighs with relief.  “It only cost me $600.”

_“Only!?  Lena, all of my bras combined don’t cost that much.”_

“Well, now you’re definitely exaggerating.”

_“No, I’m not.  Normal people don’t spend that much on a bra.  If I spend that much on something for my breasts, it better do a lot more than just hold them in place.”_

As she does the magic trick, pulling off her bra without removing her shirt, Lena asks, “You’re not still in the office, are you?”

_“No, I’m waiting outside for you to pick me up.  Why, do you need something?”_

“Just a drink, a lot of drinks.  The way this conversation is going, I think one of us is going to be writing the other one up with HR if you’re still at the office, so I wanted to check.”

_“Oh, I should be so lucky to be harassed by you, Mama Moneybucks.  Please, please harass me, and I’ll settle out of court.”_

“You’re hysterical.  If I’m going to harass anyone, it’s going to be that cute blonde in … nope!”

 _“Who were you going to say?”_   There is an obvious smile in Sam’s voice.

“I am way too tired to have this conversation.  I was in an all-day conference, went to dinner with the client, and finished it up with a twenty-three-hour flight.  My twenty-four-hour bra expired twelve hours ago, and my sober expired even longer ago.  I’m going to pick you up, we’ll go to my place, and we’ll … Oh, my God!”  Head snapping to the right side, Lena stares out of the car’s window at what she’d just done.

_“What!?  What’s wrong!?”_

“I … I … I …”

_“Lena, are you all right?  Tell me what’s wrong.”_

“I just threw my bra out the window.”

_“… what?”_

“I just threw my $600 La Perla bra out my car window.”

 _“I …”_  Sam lets out a sharp laugh.  _“Why!?”_

“I have no fucking idea.  You know how you take off your bra, and you just kind of toss it to the side after a long day?”

_“Yes.”_

“I … I think I … That.  I think I just did that, except I tossed it out of my open car window, and I drove away.”

 _“Oh, my God, Lena!”_   Sam laughs again.  _“Go back and get it.”_

“Oh, hell no.”

_“But it’s a $600 bra.”_

“And I have ten more at home just like it.  I wouldn’t turn this car around for a pile of hundred dollar bills lying on the ground.  I’m certainly not doing it for that constriction device that was choking the life out of me.  I’ll be at L-Corp in two minutes.  Why don’t you think of some humiliating things to say to me when I get there.”

 _“I’ve already started,”_ Sam assures her boss and friend.

“I have no doubt.  I’m hanging up now.  See you soon,” Lena replies as she disconnects the call.

 

<><> 

 

Peeling the article of clothing from her face, Kara goes from staring in shock at the bra to the sports car and the driver that are racing away from her.  This isn’t the first time Kara had seen the attractive brunette.  Though the ‘over the boulder shoulder holder hurler’ doesn’t regularly drive by Catco when Kara gets out of work, the reporter has seen the woman on more than one occasion over the past year.  Flashy cars and hot women aren’t exactly exotic creatures in National City, but there is something about this brunette that stands out.  Usually, the woman is on calls, generally work calls, but on the few times when the brunette is left to her own thoughts, there is something sad, perhaps lonely to her that just seems--

As the man waiting at the red light next to Kara leans just a bit too close to get a better look at what is in her hands, her head shoots up sharply.  “Excuse you!” Kara says, clearly affronted as she snaps the bra in on itself and folds it around as if packing it for a trip before she shoves it into her purse for safe keeping away from prying eyes.  “Rude!”  Head turning quickly back to the road, Kara strides with purpose across the street as soon as the light turns green seconds later.  She makes her way to a nearby alley, changes, and takes to the air.  She lands on her own balcony, smiling when she sees the woman within.  “Hi, Alex!  Did you order food?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”

“Uh … I don’t know a lot about Earth religions, but doesn’t he have to be?” Kara asks as she crosses the apartment, dropping her purse on the couch and making her way to her curtained off bedroom to change.

“Yes, Kara, he …”  Alex sighs.  “Never mind.  Yes, I ordered food.  It should be here soon.”

“Ooo!  Ooo!  Did you get--?”

“Potstickers?  Yes.”

“Wait!  What about--?”

“Pizza?  I got that too,” Alex replies as she pops open a beer.

“Well how about--”

“Ice cream is in the freezer.  Honestly, Kara, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

Dressed in pajamas, Kara steps out from behind the curtain.  “There was a rodeo?”

Leaning on the counter, Alex takes a sip of her beer.  “Yeah, that’s where all this bull is coming from.”

Slowly, Kara looks right and then left before meeting her sister’s gaze again.  “There were bulls?”

“Jesus Christ, Kara.  Are you really an **investigative** reporter?”

Kara nods.

Shaking her head and taking another sip of beer, Alex replies, “It’s moments like this that Lois’ Pulitzer is a hell of a lot less impressive.  So, tell me about your day.  Anything interesting happen?”

“Snapper let me do that interview on the new shelter.”

“The alien one?”

Nodding quickly, Kara flops down onto the couch.

“How’d you talk him into that?” Alex asks as she joined her sister.

“I presented my ideas in a fair and reasonable way.  I reminded him that non-human citizens were citizens too.  Then I presented him with some of the headlines from the most read publications around the country this past year none of which included aliens.”

“Because most aliens have gravitated to a few parts of our planet to be with their own kind,” Alex says.

“Exactly!” Kara bounces in her seat.  “That’s my point exactly.  We have a unique opportunity, and we’re wasting it reporting on politics and fashion, something every other part of the country has.”

“Those sound like really good points.”  Alex takes another sip of her beer.

“Thank you.”

“How many times did you have to point this all out to Snapper?”

“Well, it’s been a few months, and I bring it up every day, but--”

“So you badgered him.”

“For a good cause!  Anyway, Eliza’s always said that if you believe in something you should stand up for it, and I believe in this shelter.  Alex, they’re doing good work here.”

“Okay, okay.  So, meet anyone you know?”

With a smile, Kara shakes her head.  “It’s not like that.  There were families there, refugees just like I was when I first came to Earth, but they didn’t have you, Eliza, and Jeremiah to take care of them.  There were children playing together from races that in the past would have been at war.  People put their differences aside for their communal good.  It was beautiful.”

“That sounds nice, Kar.”

“It was.  Oh, I learned something really interesting too.”  While Alex listens attentively, Kara continues.  “Some of the species have nutritional needs that aren’t easily met with foods commonly found on this planet.  A group of scientists had come in, did a lot of tests, and they’ve brought back these synthetic food cubes that are species specific to meet their nutritional needs.”

Her beer pauses at her lips as Alex’s face scrunches up unpleasantly.  “Synthetic food cubes?  Are those as tasty as they sound?”

“Ah...unfortunately some of them, yes.  It’s making a life and death difference for some of these folks, and they’re in the taste test stages now.  I offered to help, but they said it was an ‘alien only’ project.”

“Heh heh.”  Draining the last of her beer, Alex puts the empty on the coffee table.  “Kara Danvers, human reporter, wasn’t welcome to take part in their little taste test, huh?”

“No,” Kara grumbles.  “I’m so good at eating things too, so good.”

“Maybe Supergirl should just happen to drop by on the day of the taste test and heroically offer her help.”

Gasping, Kara smiles broadly.  “Alex, you’re a genius!”

“A thirsty one,” Alex says as she rises and heads back toward the kitchen.  “You want a soda?”

“Sure.  What do you want to watch on Netflix?” Kara asks as she grabs the remote.

“Something with boobs.”

Remote in hand, Kara pauses and looks at her sister.  “B...boobs?”

Putting a bottle of beer and a bottle of root beer on the table, Alex nods.  “Is that a problem?  I’m in an eye candy mood.”  When Kara only blinks at her, Alex says, “Kar, you still in there?”

Her smile returning, Kara nods.  “Yeah, sure.  I just … boobs.  We can watch whatever you want, Alex.”

“Well, last week was a Disney marathon so--”

“No, you’re right.  It’s your turn.  Boobs.  We can watch something with boobs.  If you want to see boobs, we can see boobs.”

With a bottle in each hand, Alex sits on the couch.  “Why do you keep saying boobs?”

“I don’t keep saying boobs.  You’re the one who keeps saying boobs.  You’re the one who brought up boobs.  I’m not even into boobs.  Why would you ask me about boobs?”

Leaning closer to her sister, Alex says, “Boobs.”

Eyes widening, Kara blushes.

“Okay, I have no idea what’s going on, but I do wonder how everyone in this city doesn’t know you’re Supergirl.  You have no poker face.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Kara says as she hands her sister the remote.  “Here.  I’m going to get ice cream.”

“Of course you are.”

Alex has just turned on the TV and begins to flip through the options on Netflix when the doorbell rings.

“I’ve got it!” Kara says, dropping the gallon of ice cream on the counter as she races to the door.  Smiling, she opens the door for the delivery guy.  “Hi, Jeff, right?”

“Yeah, hi, Kara.  Just you and your sister?” He holds out the food.

“Yeah, just me and Alex,” she replies as she takes the three pizza boxes and large paper bag.

“Wow, you girls do have some appetite.”

“Oh, no I … leftovers,” Kara assures with several nods.  “Yup, I love my leftovers.  Pizza is better the second day and even better the third.  Isn’t that what I always say, Alex?”

Shaking her head as she walks up to stand next to her sister, Alex shakes her head.  She holds out several bills to Jeff.  “Yeah, there’s nothing my sister likes better than leaving food around for later.  Here you go … uh … man.  And … Kara, do you have a ten?”

“In my wallet.” Kara doesn’t look up from unpacking the food onto the kitchen counter.

“Just a minute.”  Alex leaves briefly to return with the ten dollar bill.  “Here.  Have a good night.”  After closing the delivery guy out, Alex returns to the couch then joins her sister in the kitchen, dropping Kara’s purse on the counter.  “Hey, I have a question for you.”

Curiously, Kara eyes the purse and then her sister.  “What’s up?”

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Alex says as she pulls the bra out of Kara’s bag.  “This isn’t your size.”

Kara’s eyes bulge.  “Alex, I can explain.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to this.”  Alex smirks.

“I was just standing there, and it hit me.”

“Like an epiphany?  I know how that feels.”

“No, like something in the face.  It literary flew out of a car and hit me in the face.  Some woman threw her bra at me.”

“Were you at a rock concert?”

“No, I was at a red light.”

Rolling her hand in front of her, Alex says, “Explain.”

“Okay, so I had just left work, and I was waiting to cross the street.  The light was red, so I was waiting.  I’m a law-abiding citizen.  There’s this woman who drives by Catco sometimes.  She’s … Well, she’s beautiful, and she drives this really expensive looking foreign sports car.  As she drove by, she pulled off her bra and threw it in my face.”

“A rich, beautiful woman in a sports car threw her bra at you?”

Kara nods.

“I should have your problems,” Alex mutters.  “Can’t you be satisfied just being Supergirl?  Do you have to attract hot lesbians too?”

Looking away, Kara pulls a container of potstickers from the bag and shrugs.  “She may not have been a lesbian.  Maybe she was bisexual.”

Tossing the bra at her sister, Alex says, “Thanks.  That’s much better.”

“Hey!”  Kara places the bra on the counter. “Well, now it’s a trend.  Beautiful lesbians are throwing bras at me.”

“Hardy-har-har.”  Eyeing the undergarment, Alex asks, “What are you going to do?”

“About?”

She gestured toward the bra.  “That thing.  I mean, you still have it.  What are you going to do with it?”

“Well …”  Pulling out a potsticker, Kara put it in her mouth and chews thoughtfully.  “It looks expensive.  Doesn’t it look expensive?”

“I … guess?  I mean, I wait until they’re buy-one-get-one-half-off at Target, but yeah, those things can be pretty pricey especially if you’re on the larger size and …” Alex picks up the bra, examining it for a moment.  “La Perla.  I’ve never heard of that brand.  You?”

“Mmmmummm.”  Kara shrugs around a large mouthful of food.

“Very classy.”  Pulling out her phone, Alex does a quick search online, paling a bit suddenly.  “Motherfucker!”

“What?  What’s wrong?”

Snagging the bra again, Alex lets it dangle from between her fingers.  “These things cost hundreds of dollars.  Who in their right mind spends hundreds of dollars on a bra?”

“Someone who really cares about their … boobs,” Kara suggests.  “I realize human women need bras—”

“Don’t.” Alex glares.  “Don’t make me hate you more than I already do.”

“Alex,” Kara whines, her lower lip jutting out in a powerful pout.

“No.  I will not submit to your blackmail attempt today.  Some obviously rich woman tossed her underthing at you today, and all you had to do was stand around and be superhuman.  I’m putting myself out there, and my dating life is a disaster.”

“It’s not a disaster, Alex.”

“It’s a disaster!”

After several beats of silence, Kara asks, “What about that Denari girl?  I thought you had a nice date with her.”

“So did I, but then she flaked out and disappeared.  The next time I saw her, I was arresting her for being part of that smuggling ring.”

Kara winces.  “That was the same girl?  Awkward.  What about the cop?  You never told me how your date with her went.”

“Because it didn’t happen.  It was the same night I arrested the Denari girl.”

“No.”  Brows furrowing, Kara shakes her head.  “I remember you saying you saw her and … You didn’t talk about it, but you saw her.”

“I did because she was in the group of NCPD detectives who helped to bring down the smuggling ring.  She got to see a girl I’d made out with a week earlier get hauled in and then use her one phone call to ask me for bail money.  She, ah … didn’t reschedule our date.”

“Alex, I’m—”

“Forget it, Kar.”  Grabbing a plate, Alex throws two slices of pizza and three potstickers onto the plate before heading to the living room.  “I’m basically undateable.  I’ve come to terms with it.  Don’t tell Mom, okay?  She’s still hoping for grandchildren one day.  Heck, I was hoping for children.”

“Hey!” With the rest of the box of pizza and a carton of potstickers in hand, Kara flops onto the couch next to her sister.  “Maybe my hot bra girl will have a hot friend, and I can set you up.”

“Yeah, maybe.”  Alex clicks through options on Netflix before her attention spins back to Kara.  “Wait a second, are you saying you’re interested in bra girl?”

“Well, I uh …” Kara’s fingers steeple together over each other.  “She’s beautiful, but she looks so sad sometimes.  I feel like she could use someone in her life.”

“You know what that feels like?”

“No, I …”  Her speech pauses, and Kara sits blinking at her sister.  “You’re amazing, and I know how lucky I am to have you in my life.  I feel like there’s someone out there for me, someone special.  On a planet of seven billion people, there’s got to be someone.”

Picking up her beer bottle, Alex holds it out to Kara.  “A toast to us and finding our one in seven billion person.”

Kara grabs her root beer bottle from where she’d put it on the table, holding it out to Alex.  “To us!”  As Kara strikes her bottle against Alex’s, she does it with a bit too much vigor.  Both bottles break, glass raining everywhere even as soda and beer spew all over.

“Jesus Christ!”  Alex pulls herself away, trying to avoid the worst of the spray of glass and foamy liquids.

“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!  I’ll clean it up!”  Kara is already in the kitchen and back again, a hand towel and the trash can at her side.

Watching her sister, Alex chuckles.  “You think maybe this is an analogy for our lives?”  When Kara looks up curious, hands filled with shards of broken glass as she kneels on the floor, Alex shakes her head and smiles.  “You’re probably the most physically powerful woman on the planet, and here you are trying to get broken glass and beer out of your carpet on a Friday night.  I’m the number two agent in one of the most highly-classified, covert government-run organizations in this country, and I’m wearing a good portion of that glass and beer that didn’t end up in your carpet.  I mean we’re…”  
“Disasters?” Kara suggests.

Alex’s laughter grows as she nods.  “God help whatever poor people get stuck with us.  We’re both disasters.”

Dumping the glasses into the trash can, Kara disappears into the kitchen again but comes strolling back in, a bottle in either hand.  As she hands Alex a beer, she says, “Take two?  How about a toast to a couple of disasters.  They’ll never know what hit them.”

“You’re such an optimist.  Don’t move that bottle!”  Alex carefully clinks her bottle against Kara’s.  “To the Danver’s sister.  May they find someone deserving of their disastrous selves.”

“To the Danvers sisters,” Kara agrees as she drank her root beer.

“Poor bra girl.”

“Poor bra girl’s friend.”

“Maybe she doesn’t have a friend,” Alex counters between sips of beer.

“What kind of bra girl wouldn’t have a friend?”

“I … have no idea how to answer that.  So, to bra girl and her friend, they’ll never know what hit them.”  When Kara raises her bottle again, Alex pulls away.  “Gently!”

“Sorry,” Kara whispers.

“I’m thinking more about bra girl.”

With a shy smile as she looks away, Kara admits, “You and me both.”


	2. Like a Boomerang

Catco is a bustle of motion at almost all times, and today is no exception.  Phones ring at empty desks while other folks sit making calls, trying to track down the next great story.  The clickety-clack of computer keys fill the air as employees rush to meet deadlines.  News is only news while it’s new, and you’re either reporting on those who make the news, or you’re reading about it.

Kara Danvers sits in her office chair, leaning back, gaze directed at the ceiling.  She long ago memorized the patterns in the drop-down tiles above, but still, she stares, seeing each dimple like a star.  Individually, they’re spots, but together they’re constellations painting an entire set above her head.  She smiles at one she thinks of as ‘bunny’.  She listens to her sister’s comforting stream of words over the phone while further distracting her mind with the paperclips she plays with in her right hand.  When she flicks that paperclip up, it is jettisoned through the ceiling tile and disappears.  Eyebrows high, Kara sits up and looks around to make sure she hasn’t been observed because sure, any human can do that.  These are not the droids you’re looking for. 

 _“Hey, it’s your turn to pick movies for tonight,”_ Alex says through the phone. _“What do you want to watch, and don’t say Disney.”_

“Disney,” Kara replies without hesitation, her mind settling solidly into the conversation.

 _“Kara,”_ Alex whines.  _“Not Disney.  We’ve seen everything Disney … more than once … way more than once.”_

“Because it’s awesome!” Kara smiles brightly and leans back in her chair again.  “Anyway, you make me watch Die Hard every year.”

_“At Christmas because it’s a Christmas movie.”_

Kara snaps upright in her seat, sitting stiffly as she leans a bit further forward with each word.   “Die Hard is not a Christmas movie, Alex.  ‘The Grinch’ is a Christmas movie.  ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ is a Christmas movie.  ‘Elf’, ‘Elf’ is a Christmas movie, and it is a crime perpetrated by the academy—”

 _“Here we go,”_ Alex mutters.

“That Will Ferrell wasn’t nominated for an Emmy—

_“Oscar.”_

“Oscar for his amazing performance in that phenomenal piece of cinematography!”

Silence stretches between them, Kara’s breath coming from flared nostrils as she sits with her lips tightly pressed together and a look of determination on her face.

Finally, Alex breaks the silence.  _“So, you in the mood to watch ‘Elf’ now?”_

“Yeah, I really am,” Kara responds nonchalantly, relaxing back into her seat.  “You need me to pick up anything besides the usual on my way over tonight?”

“Ponytail!” Snapper’s voice rings through the bullpen at Catco.

Kara sighs.  “Why is it that newspaper people can’t call me by my name?  They always knew my name when I was a barista.  Knowing people’s names was one of the things we did best at the coffee shop.”

_“Snapper bellowing for you?”_

“Ponytail!!!”

“Yeah, I’ve got to go, Alex, before his blood pressure gets any higher.  See you tonight.  Love you.”

_“Love you too, Kar.”_

Disconnecting, Kara grabs her notebook and pen and heads into Snapper’s office.  She stops in front of his desk, clearing her throat when he doesn’t look up after a few moments.  “You wanted to see me?”

He taps a folder on his desk, still looking at his laptop.  “Your article on the alien shelter doesn’t suck,” he pulls off his glasses and finally, looks up at her, “too much.”

“Uh, thanks?” she squeaks out.  “Was that all?”

“No.”  If possible, his face further sours.  “You’re heading down there again today?”

Slowly, she nods.  “Some scientists from the lab that are making the synthetic food cubes will be there with a new set of samples.  If I head down there today, I can see the food tasting process and get some quotes.”  Kara rocks back and forth on her heels.  “I heard a rumor that Supergirl might show up.”

Snapper grunts, obviously unimpressed.  He makes that noise a lot.  “Make sure you get some good quotes from the scientists.  That will help round out your piece.  Make sure it has some hard, scientific data in it.”  He taps the folder again.  “Run the science by Jacoby for technical help.”

“Oh, ah.”  Kara pushes up her glasses.  “If I need help, sure thing.”

“What you think you should be writing the Science and Technology column now?”

“No, no.  It’s just, I’ve been working with the alien community for a while, and I actually have a pretty good grasp of …” Her voice falters as she wizens under his glare.

“Leave my office.”

“Yes sir,” Kara backs out of the office, gaining an intensified glare from Snapper when her feet tangle in a chair, and she nearly falls.  She recovers without hitting the ground, and more importantly, manages not to break any office furniture.

 

<><> 

 

The alien shelter is a repurposed warehouse.  On the outside, it still has its industrial look.  Two-tone gray, concrete bricks are interspersed with large windows, and ramps slide right up to loading dock doors.  However, when you walk in the front door, the entire look changes.  The interior is fresh, modern, and in every way warm and inviting.  Interior walls have been erected to create apartment-like setups for refugees.  There is a large, central game room filled with books, games, TVs, and computer stations.  The kitchen/dining area is also centralized, and families have created work rotations that have made things run smoothly after a few initial hiccups.

Sam Arias stands in the dining hall directing L-Corp volunteers that are here for the day.  With clipboard in hand, she checks and double-checks every detail, making sure everything is where it’s supposed to be. Under her watchful eye, people flow through the room like leaves down a babbling brook on a cool fall day.  Tables are set, and food is doled out.  Members of close to two dozen races sit together and eat food prepared by one race: humans.

Moving at a clipped rate, another woman emerges.  She’s petite, Asian, and young, and her attention is half on the clipboard in her hand as she makes another check of her list and half on her surroundings.  As she stops a few feet back from Sam, she glances at her cell phone.  “We’re eight minutes behind schedule, Miss Arias.”

Sam crosses her arms, the clipboard dangling from one hand.  “We’re not at work.  You know you can call me Sam, right, Jess?”

Jess stares at the CFO with ever increasing narrowing eyes for long enough that the other woman begins to squirm under the gaze.  Many a headstrong CEO has broken under the Executive Administrative Assistant’s glare.  Finally, after a single nod, Jess settles on saying, “I … could.  At any rate, efforts are being made to bring the kitchen back up to schedule.  Miss Luthor—”

“And you can call her Lena.”

Jess chuckles.  “Oh, that is not going to happen.  As I was saying, Miss Luthor has finished putting the oven back together and—”

“Wait, wait.  Stop, stop.”  Sam waves her empty hand in front of her while holding out the clipboard like a shield.  “What happened to one of the ovens?”

“It was broken.”

Sam nods, waiting for Jess to continue.

“Miss Luthor took it apart to repair it.”

Sam’s eyebrows rise sharply, but she says nothing.

“She sent someone to get a part.  They returned from the store, and she replaced it and has put the oven back together.  It’s now functioning properly.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sam sighs heavily.  “And she didn’t think to call a repair person?”

“Well, she is an engineer.”

“That was a rhetorical question, Jess.  I’ve known Lena for years.  When something is broken, or not functioning to its full capacity, she has to take it apart.  We’re just lucky it wasn’t a person.  She definitely lives up to her mad scientist reputation sometimes.”

Jess scowls, glaring at Sam again.

“Oh, stop it.  You know I love her and don’t lump her in with her family.  She’s babysat Ruby dozens of times.  I trust her implicitly with my child.  She just makes me nervous around my microwave.  Did I tell you what Lena and Ruby did to my Roomba the last time—”

“Excuse me?”

Jess and Sam turn seeing two people who have just approached them.  The first is a blonde, white woman, a little shorter than Sam, who sports glasses, a ponytail, a white colored shirt with black polka dots with the sleeves folded up to the forearms over her black blazer, khaki slacks, and a brown belt.  With her is a tall black man.  He’s bald, wearing a dress shirt and tie but no jacket, and he has an expensive looking camera hanging from his neck.  They’re both smiling in a way that’s friendly and gentle, and that shows off their natural good looks.  It seems to draw Sam in immediately, causing her to smile back. 

Jess, on the other hand, stiffens and takes a step forward to stand between Sam and the newcomers, one word slipping from her lips like an accusation.  “Reporters.”

Kara blinks a few times, her smile faltering but then quickly returning.  “Golly, we sure are.  I’m Kara Danvers from Catco Magazine.  I came down here last week working on an article about the shelter and the good work that’s going on here.  I heard that today some of the scientists who were working on the nutritional food cubes would be here.  I was hoping to get a few quotes.”  She looks earnestly between Sam’s friendly face and Jess’ presence that is growing impossibly more hostile by the moment.  “When I asked who was in charge, people pointed me in your direction.”

“They probably meant me,” Sam says.

Kara relaxes a little bit, her relief evident though she still eyes Jess warily.

As if to prove Kara’s concern warranted, Jess crosses her arms.  Her words as verging on a growl.  “If you want a quote, you should contact our office.  We don’t give unsolicited interviews.”

“Oh, Jess, don’t worry about it,” Sam says.  “This isn’t about the company; it’s about the shelter.  Miss Danvers is here to get the word out about how good this place is for the community, right?”

As Sam Smiles over at her, Kara smiles back.  “Right.  I’ve actually been bugging my editor about doing a piece on this place for months.  I finally wore him down.  I think the work this place does is fantastic.  I know reporting is supposed to be unbiased but … yeah … I might have a teeny bit of an opinion here.”  Kara holds her forefinger perhaps an inch from her thumb, her smile and arm both steady.

Sam laughs as she reaches out, one hand gently squeezing Kara’s outstretched forearm.  “Well, we won’t tell if you won’t, and we certainly won’t hold that against you.  We do have several scientists here who could provide you some information on what we’re doing on a nutritional front.  As a matter of fact, the head scientist on the project is here.  We can check to see if she’s free.”

“That would be great.”  Kara points around at everyone sitting and eating together.  “Do you mind if James takes some pictures in the meantime?”

James holds up his camera.  “I’d love to get some candid shots.  You don’t normally see this many species getting along so well.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it,” Sam replies.  “Sure, go ahead.  Jess, will you see if Lena has a spare moment before she takes anything else apart back there?”

Tension rides along Jess’ jaw, and she looks like she’s going to argue, but she settles on saying, “Yes, Miss Arias.  I’ll make her aware there are **reporters** out here.”  With that, she turns on her heel and heads back toward the kitchen area.

While James wanders off to snap photos, Kara asks, “So, is it just me, or does she feel this way about all reporters?”

“Sorry.” Sam smiles again.  “Jess doesn’t mean anything by it.  It wasn’t personal.  Our boss has had some nasty run-ins with reporters, and Jess is a little protective.”

“Your boss.”  A crease forms between Kara’s brows.  “Well, unless she had something to do with the rezoning legislation that moved Tony’s hotdog cart away from Broad Street, or she was involved in the funding issues National City’s Animal Shelter is having, I can guarantee you that your boss and I haven’t crossed paths as far as my articles go.”

“Food carts and animal shelters?”  Sam leans back against the table as she eyes Kara with obvious amusement.  “You write some hard-hitting articles, Miss Danvers.”

“Hey, hotdogs and average temperature dogs need social justice too.” Kara’s smile has returned, though it’s a bit shy.  “I’d like to write about bigger things, like alien rights, but you have to start somewhere.  The little guy needs a voice too.”

Sam leans forward slightly.  “Alien rights are important to you?”

“We’re all people.”  Kara seems to startle at her own words, breaking eye contact with Sam as she adjusts her glasses.  “I mean, aliens and humans, we’re all people.”

“Well, if you feel that way, you’re in the right place.  Everyone here is very supportive of alien rights.”

Kara’s smile brightens until her stomach growls loudly.  She places a hand over her center.  “Sorry I … uh … skipped lunch.”

“There’s plenty of human safe food.  Here.”  Sam places the clipboard on the table and picks up a tray of cookies.  “Try one of these, and tell me what you think.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take something from the people here.”

“It’s fine.  The pantries are fully stocked.  Today we just brought in some home-cooked meals to go along with the new nutritional food testing we’re doing.”  When Kara seems to be still hesitating, Sam adds.  “My daughter and I baked these cookies.  Do me a favor and eat one so I can report back on them to Ruby.”

“You have a daughter?”

Sam pushes the tray of food toward Kara again.  “She’s twelve going on thirty, and she’s responsible for every one of my gray hairs.  Now eat.”

“Well, okay one, but only so you can tell your daughter how they are.  Do you have pictures?”

“Pictures are synonymous with mom,” Sam says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Kara takes a cookie with chocolate chips and lots of frosting, biting into it amid happy noises.

“You’re my hero,” Sam says as she watches the joyous expression on Kara’s face.  She pulls up some pictures of Ruby.  “These are from her last soccer game.”

“Wow, she’s beautiful, just like her mom.”

“Very slick.  You have a way with words and with women.”

Kara blushes, taking another bit of the cookie.  “Mmmm, so good.”

“Can I quote you on that, Miss Danvers?”  When Kara only giggles, Sam holds out the tray again.  “You sure you won’t have a second?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t isn’t won’t.”

Kara takes another bite, her willpower clearly crumbling even faster than the cookie.

“I could get you milk.”

“Milk and cookies?”  Kara groans.  “You are such a mom.”

Ah, you are an investigative reporter.  At least you’re sticking to the facts.”  Sam puts the tray back on the table and gestures to the spread of food as she does so.  “I’ll get you milk, but are you sure there’s nothing else here you want?”

As she stuffs the last of the piece of cookie in her mouth, Kara’s gaze slides across casserole dish and platter of delicious looking home-made foods.  She swallows hard to keep from drooling.

There’s a clamoring of voice to the side as a group emerges from the kitchen.  It’s about a half-dozen men and women in casual clothing, all human looking.  Four fan out in the back and two more walk side-by-side up front talking.  One of the two in the lead is Jess, and she’s nodding and writing things down on her clipboard as another woman speaks in a gentle but efficient tone.  The woman is a few inches taller than Jess, Caucasian with black hair in a ponytail, a sharp jaw and cheekbones.  Even from a distance, her green eyes are striking, and the movement of her red lips enticing.  She’s wearing a blue button-down shirt over dark jeans.

When Kara sees who else is in the lead of the group, it seems to take a moment for her brain to catch up to the image her eyes have captured.  When she does, she whispers this knowledge like a prayer, “Bra girl.”

“That’s the **reporter** , ma’am,” Jess says, her eyes narrowing down on Kara with hawk-like precision.  The job title has once again become an accusation.

Lena clears her throat in favor of sighing.  “Yes, thank you, Jess.  I’ll take it from here.”  With a smile, she extends her hand as she nears Kara.  “Thank you so much for joining us here today.  My name is Lena--”

“I have your bra!” Kara declares as she whips out the article of clothing, holding it in front of her like she’s some awkward matador wielding a misshapen cape.

 It dangles it just inches from Lena’s face, close enough to be out of focus and momentarily stun the CEO.  Lena blinks, owlishly, before regaining some semblance of composure as she leans back and is able to comprehend the nature of the item being thrust upon her.  “Oh, dear Lord.”

“How dare you!” Jess exclaims, but before she can even take a step, there are several tell-tale clicking noises with which she is all too familiar.  She spins, her hand extended at James’ to block the camera.  “Stop taking pictures!”

“Here.”  Kara pushes the bra even closer until the fabric slaps momentarily off of Lena.

“Who … Who are you?”  Lena looks up from the bra to meet Kara’s intent gaze.  “I don’t know you.  Do I know you?”

Kara shakes her head.  “I’m Kara.  You don’t actually know me, but you threw your bra at me.”

“I …” Lena opens her mouth, but no response is forthcoming.  As Jess, James, and Sam all lean in closer waiting for more information, Lena panics, grabs Kara by the wrist, and drags the reporter through the pack of scientists huddled a few feet back.  They hurry into the kitchen and don’t stop until they enter the large walk-in pantry, closing the door behind them.  Panting slightly, Lena stares intently at Kara.  “I did what now?”

“You threw your bra at me.  I was just standing there and BAM, right in the face.”

Releasing Kara’s wrist to take the bra, Lena says, “I’m sure you’re mistaken.  I’ve never …”  Her eyes widen as she exams the article of clothing, long fingers gently moving across the expensive fabric as she turns it over in her hands.  “This is a La Perla bra.”

“Yeah, my sister looked it up on her phone.  They’re like really expensive.  I’ve been looking for your car to stop at the light every time I leave work, but I haven’t seen you again.”

Lena looks up sharply.  “My car.  Where exactly did you get this?”

“At the corner in front of Catco Magazine.  You drive by there sometimes.  Last week you came by in your sports car, and you tossed this out of the passenger’s window right into my face and kept driving.”

“Oh, my God.”  Lena slaps a hand to her mouth, her eyes fairly bulging.  “That hit you?”

Kara points at her face.  “Right here.  I wasn’t sure what to do with it, but once I saw how expensive it was, I knew I had to get it back to you.  I just didn’t know how to find you.  I’ve been carrying it around in my purse and looking for you.”

“Here!?”

“No.”  Kara chuckles.  “I came here to do a story on the shelter.  I’m Kara Danvers, Catco Magazine.  I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name.”  She thrusts out a hand while she smiles at Lena.

Lena looks like she might be ill.  She swallows hard, face pointed at the floor, eyes flicking back and forth while her hands worry together.  She mumbles, “Where is one of Lex’s assassins when you need one?”

“Excuse me?”

Before either of them can say another word, the door to the pantry opens, and Sam, James, and Jess are all standing there with varying expressions or amusement, curiosity, and concern on their faces. 

Lena snaps the bra behind her back in a futile effort to hide it.  “Nothing’s going on.”

Sam’s shoulders jiggle up and down in time with her quiet laughter.  “Oh, something’s going on.”

James’ flash goes off this time, the camera clicking away again.

Jess turns on him, lifting the clipboard over her shoulder till it’s even with her head.  “Stop.  Taking.  Pictures.”

“Jessica!”  Lena shakes her head when Jess makes eye contact.  “We don’t attack the press.”

Brows furrowed, Jess slowly lowers the clipboard.  “Well, what about that time--”

Lena clears her throat.  “That was settled out of court.  At any rate, this is a separate matter and a misunderstanding.  Miss Danvers and I are just …”  Lena eyes Kara as she searches for the right words.

“Lena, was that your bra?” Sam asks, her amusement evident.

“No,” Lena replies even as Kara says, “Yes.”

When James shifts, Jess quietly warns, “I will make you eat that camera.”

“Uh, I’m going to take some pictures … somewhere else.”

“Jess, why don’t you give him a tour of the facility,” Sam says, “a non-violent tour.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jess nods.  “Yes, Miss Arias.  Follow me.  I’ll show you one of the apartments that aren’t yet occupied.”

As they leave, Sam steps into the pantry and closes the door behind her, joining the other two women.  “Okay, how did you get Lena’s bra, and why didn’t I hear about this before?”

“Samantha, this is a two-person pantry.”

“Oh, relax, Lena.  There’s plenty of space for you, me, and your … friend.”  Sam grins as her gaze skates between the two women.  “So, who’s going to spill the dirty little secrets here?  When did you two meet, and was it lust at first sight?”

“Sam, it’s not what you think,” Lena assures.

Sam rubs her hands together while she chuckles.  “Oh, this keeps getting better.  I can’t believe you kept this, her, from me, Lena.  What kind of a best friend are you?  When you were in graduate school, you used to tell me about all of the girls that you--”

“Sam!”  Lena takes several deep breaths.  “Samantha, I don’t even know Miss Danvers.  This is all a crazy misunderstanding.”

“You threw your bra at her, and you don’t know her?”  Sam eyes them both skeptically.

“It’s true,” Kara replies.  “I’ve just been calling her bra girl for the past week.”

Even as Lena glares, Sam snorts.

“Wait, a week?”  Brows furrowed, Sam adds.  “Did you two meet on your trip to Asia?  You definitely left that part out of the story.  It was all ‘Blah, blah, blah, boring business and misogyny, blah, blah, blah’.  If this is business, send me on the next corporate outing.”

“Jesus Christ, Samantha.”  Lena sighs and dangles the bra in front of her like a flag.  “Remember when I threw my bra out of the car window on my way home from the airport?”  As recognition crosses Sam’s face, Lena says, “This is the one.  Apparently, it struck Miss Danvers and …”

When Lena looks over at her, Kara continues the story.  “It hit me right in the face.  I didn’t know what to do, and she just kept driving, so I put it in my purse.  I guess that sounds weird, but there was this guy trying to look at it and … yeah.  It sounds weird when I say it out loud.  Anyhow, my sister saw it in my purse that night, looked it up because she’d never heard of the brand, and we saw how expensive it was.  I thought I should return it.  I’ve been trying to for the past week, but this is the first time we’ve run into each other and … Things just got awkward.  Sorry.”

“So wait, the bra you tossed out of your car hit Miss Danvers in the face and then she coincidentally just showed up here today to do an interview about the shelter with the scientist in charge who happens to be you?”

While Lena nods earnestly, Kara says, “Well, golly.  That is quite the coincidence.”

Lena blinks over at Kara.  “Did you just say golly?”

Kara just grins and shrugs.

“You two are cute.”  Sam rubs her hands together again.  “Okay, I know exactly what you need to do.”

“I hate it,” Lena says.

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” Sam argues.

“I know you and your ways, so I know I hate it.  I know Miss Danvers will also hate it.  Miss Danvers, tell her you hate it.”

“I don’t really hate anything.  My mother always said we shouldn’t hate.  I suppose the only thing I really hate is hate itself.”

Lena rolls her eyes slowly, almost painfully, while she shudders.

“Adorable.”  Sam squeezes Kara’s shoulder.  “You’ll work just fine.”

“Work at what?”  Kara frowns slightly and squeezes her own shoulder when Sam releases her grip.

“Come to Lena’s tonight for dinner.”

“Samantha, no.”

“As a thank you,” Sam explains holding out a hand to her friend.  “Miss Danvers was nice enough to return an expensive item to you.  You should be gracious enough to thank her properly.”

“Thank you very much,” Lena says as she glances at Kara.  “See, we’re good.”

“Really Lena?”  Sam crosses her arms.  “What would your mother say if she saw you?”

“That they should have gotten my brother the iguana that he asked for instead of a little sister.”

“Lena that’s … Actually, that’s probably true.  Your mom kind of sucks.”

“Kind of?”

“Excuse me?”  Kara waves her hand about.  “No one has to thank me.  I’m happy to return it, and I’m sorry if I made this situation uncomfortable for you, Miss--”

“You can call her Lena.”

“Lena.”  Kara smiles.  “I was just trying to do the right thing, and I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.  I guess I got excited.”

“It’s fine, Miss Danvers.”

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena …” Kara smiles again.

Lena smiles in return.  “Kara it is, and it’s fine.  Also, thank you.”  She holds the bra up slightly for a moment again.  “I do appreciate the return of this, and I’m sorry for the happenstance that led to you being here like this today.”

“Oh, it’s fine.  This is not the craziest thing that’s happened to me this week.  My sister will love this story.”

“But not your magazine,” Lena says, but it’s almost a question.

“Why would I tell my magazine?  They wouldn’t be interested.  It has nothing to do with the shelter, plus it’s way too personal.  We’ll just keep it between us … and everyone else I told about it in the other room.  Oops.”

“It’s quite all right,” Lena assures her.  “It’s not the craziest thing to happen to me this week either.”

“You kids should talk about it over dinner,” Sam chimes in.

“Samantha, enough.  Miss Danvers doesn’t want to have dinner with me.”

“You’re calling her Kara, and she skipped lunch.  Kara, did you know Lena here has a private chef and can get anything you want made to order?”

Kara seems to perk up at that idea.  “Even potstickers?”

“As many as you want,” Sam responds.

Kara leans in and very seriously, replies, “That’s not possible.”

Sam chuckles.  “So, unlimited potstickers and you’ll join Lena for dinner?”

“Unlimited ...”  Kara blinks several times, seemingly stunned at the idea.

“Samantha, what are you doing?” Lena whispers.

“It’s called being a wing-woman.  Feel free to reciprocate at some point,” Sam whispers back.  “Say seven o’clock, Kara?”

“Well, I don’t want to be rude,” Kara says.

“Then Lena will see you tonight.”

“We both will.”  Lena grabs Sam’s arm.  “Sam will be joining us.”

“She will?” Sam and Kara ask together, their voices and facial expressions in stark contrast at the thought.

“Absolutely.” Lena smiles up at Sam.  “What are friends for, right, Sam?”

“Well, great.”  Kara smiles brightly.  “Then I’ll see you both at seven.”

“Wait, you need Lena’s number.”  Sam wiggles her hand until Lena hands over her phone.  She unlocks Lena’s phone, handing it over to Kara who enters her name and number.  Then Sam sends a text with just Lena’s first name to Kara’s phone.  “There.  Now you two have each other’s digits.  You can talk or text about anything any time.”

“Um, okay.”  Kara drops her phone back into her purse.  “I really do need to get a few quotes for my article or my editor is going to kill me.  I’m going to get out of the pantry.”

“Good call,” Sam says smiling as Kara leaves and jumping when Lena slaps her arm.  “What was that for?”

“Seven o’clock at Lena’s?  Now you have each other’s digits?  I’m going to kill you, Arias.”

“Oh, please, you love me.  I’m the best thing in your life outside of possibly an adorable blonde reporter who says golly and only hates hate.”  When Lena groans, Sam chuckles.  “Seriously, how cute is she?”

“Incredibly.  I’m not her type.”

“Lena, you’re hot.  You’re everyone’s type.”

Lena shakes her head.  “Not hers.  She seems perfect.  She’s too good for me.”

“Lena, you give millions of dollars to charities, have children’s hospitals and women’s shelters with your name on them, and very likely may be the person to cure cancer.  You’re racing against yourself to see which Nobel Prize you get first.  Not even Supergirl is too good for you.”

“Please, don’t bring her name up.”  Lena holds a hand between them.  “So far I’ve managed to avoid her, but it’s only a matter of time.  Don’t jinx me.”

“You are such a pessimist.”

“Of course, I am.  I’m a Luthor.”

“Fine, Miss Pessimist, but you’re going to have a great time tonight, and I want to hear all about it tomorrow.”

Arms crossed, Lena frowns.  “Why will you need to hear about it?  You’ll be there.”

“Oh, I’m afraid my nanny will call after about fifteen minutes.  You see, Ruby is going to be getting,” Sam covers her mouth with a fist and feigns a cough, “ill.”

“I hate you,” Lena deadpans.

“Nah, you love me.  You’ll love me more after your date tonight.”

Lena glares.  “You don’t even know if she likes women.”

“Are you kidding?  Did you see what she was wearing?”  Sam grins and elbows Lena, making the CEO stumble.  “Hey, if her sister is even half as cute and dresses even half as gay as Kara, hook me up.”


	3. Double Date

At a knock on the door, Sam is already hurrying there having been alerted by security that a ‘Miss Danvers’ is downstairs.  She smooths down her black suit jacket over her frilly, white blouse, smiling as she opens the door, but the smile falls off her face at the unknown woman standing there. 

“You’re not Kara.”

“Uh, no.  Close, but no.”  The woman has red hair with an undercut, and she smiles gently as she makes a gesture as if to brush non-existent hairs over her right ear.  She’s wearing a suit that’s in a traditionally masculine cut, though it’s fitted beautifully to her slim form, and a dark-green blouse.  “I’m Alex, Alex Danvers.  I’m Kara’s sister.”

Sam’s mouth hangs open.  “She sent a substitution?”

“What?  No, she got distracted by a … There was a lady in the elevator with a dog, and Kara said the dog was sick.”  Alex shrugs.  “I don’t know.  Kara worries about everyone.  She insisted on carrying the dog back to the lady’s apartment and making sure the lady called the vet.  She should be here soon.”

“And you came here just to tell us that she’s running late?”  Sam glances over her shoulder, but there’s no one anywhere in sight behind her.  “She could have just texted.”

“Um, she did.  She texted with some lady named Lena, who I’m assuming isn’t you judging by your confusion, and somehow I got roped into coming to dinner here tonight.  I don’t really know what’s going on.”  Alex smiles again.

At the smile, Sam smiles back this time though she sighs.  “Lena invited you.”

“Well, technically Kara—”

“Lena!”  Sam steps out of the way, gesturing for Alex to enter.  “Lena, Kara’s sister is here.  I didn’t realize you’d invited another guest.”

Moments later, Lena arrives with a broad smile on her face.  Her dress is as green as her eyes with a plunging neckline, and she’s wearing a single emerald on a chain.  She’s wearing her hair down and slightly curled tonight, spilling over one shoulder.  Sam picked the outfit, much to Lena’s distress, though the young Luthor doesn’t disagree with the end results.

Hand extended, her red lips pull back in a smile as she walks toward the newcomer.  “Ah, Alex, is it?  So glad you could join us this evening.”

A flash of recognition crosses Alex’s face, but then she’s shaking Lena’s hand and smiling.  “Thank you for inviting me.  Say, have we met?”

“It’s possible,” Lena admits.  “Are you in engineering?”

“Of a sort.  I’m a bioengineer.”

Lena’s face lights up.  “Really?  Were you at the conference in Geneva in October?”

Alex shakes her head.  “Unfortunately, not.  My work kept me stuck in the city here.”

“What about Tokyo last May.  My company did an unveiling of our new Brain-Machine Interface prototype which was absolutely head turning.”

Alex’s eyes shift left as she seems to drift into her memories, and she becomes a bit more animated.  “I wasn’t there, but I read a scientific article about that.  The BMI technologies allow for better connectivity between artificial limbs, wheelchairs, and other assistive technologies.  The initial results looked very promising.  I was skeptical because … I don’t remember why now.  I had a lot going on at the time.”

“You’re a scientist.  Maybe you’re just skeptical by nature,” Lena says.

“Well, that’s true,” Alex agrees.

“At any rate, I can assure you that we’re continuing research, and everything is on schedule and going according to plan.  We’ll be making huge leaps.  Gone are the days of artificial limbs that look like limbs but serve little other purpose.  No, true independence is on the horizon.”

“Well, I’ll drink to that,” Alex says.

“Nice segue,” Sam says.  “Alex, can we get you a drink?”

“I’m off work, so always.”

“Ah, a woman after my own heart.  We have a Chateau Margaux Bordeaux breathing if you’re a wine drinker.”  Lena watched the expression cross Alex’s face, so before the other woman could speak, she added, “Or I have a full bar if you’d like something harder.  What would you prefer?”

“Do you have whiskey?”

A little smile curls the right side of Lena’s lips.  “Alex, you’re a keeper.  Are you single?”

Crossing her arms, Sam squints at Lena.

“Um, yes?”  Alex blinks several times.

As she walks off to the bar, Lena keeps talking.  “I don’t see how.  Bioengineer and whiskey drinker?  You seem perfect from where I stand.”

“Excuse me.”  Sam follows Lena, stopping by the bar where the other woman is readying Alex’s drink.  “What are you doing?”

“Pouring Alex two fingers of whiskey.  Do you want some?”

“Not the drink, Lena, I mean with Alex.  You’re being all smooth and flirty with her.”

“Oh, am I?”  Lena smiles up at Sam.

“Yes, you are.  Stop it.  You invited Kara here.  Don’t flirt with her sister.”

“No, you invited Kara here.  Technically, I invited Alex here.”  Lena pats Sam’s arm.  “See the difference?”

When Lena tries to walk by her, Sam grabs the other woman’s upper arm.  “Lena, don’t be difficult.  You’re not interested in Alex.”

“She’s interesting.”

Sam looks over at Alex who’s perusing book spines on the shelf.  “Agreed, but she isn’t your type.  She isn’t even blonde.”

“She’s a highly intelligent whiskey drinker, a scientist.  How is that not my type?”

“She’s basically you.”  Sam drops her hand from Lena’s arm and smiles. “Do you want to date yourself?”

Lena blanches.  “That sounds dreadful.  I know me.  That would never work out.”  She allows her gaze to run up and down Alex again.  “She is attractive though.”

“I’ll say.”

Lena looks up at her friend who is watching Alex again and smiles.  “So, mommy or daddy issues?”

“Hmmm?”  It takes several moments for Sam to pull her gaze away and meet Lena’s.

“Alex, if she’s like me, do you think she has mommy or daddy issues?”

“Oh.”  Sam explores Alex from a distance once again.  “The haircut, color, suit, soft but strong attitude … hmmm …”

Together, Lena and Sam say, “Daddy issues.” Then they laugh.

“I can work with that,” Sam says.

“Enjoy.”  Lena makes her way over to Alex, handing the redhead the drink.  “Whiskey, neat.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles into her glass as she takes a sip.  “Oh, my God.  What even is this?  The last time I had something this smooth, it was between my legs.”

Lena cocks a brow looking over at Sam who has frozen, halfway between the bar and the other two women, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Oh.”  Swallowing hard, Alex shakes her head even as her eyes widen.  “I mean my Ducati.”

Sam giggles and smiles right before there’s another knock at the door.  “I’ll get that.”

As Sam leaves again, Lena says, “It’s a Glengoyne thirty-five-year-old single malt scotch whiskey.  I keep it in stock at home and at work.  There’s nothing like corporate America to lend itself to two fingers of whiskey.”

“My job does that pretty well too.”

“Oh, where do you work?” Lena asks.

“Sorry, I’m late.”  Kara enters, her hair in an updo and wearing a blue dress that’s form-fitting and comes down to few inches above her knees.  “There was an urgent issue on the elevator.”

“Kara, you look …” Lena doesn’t get beyond that and a smile as she bites her lower lip.

“Urgent.”  Alex snorts.  “That lady was fine, Kara.  You overreacted.”

Kara pouts slightly.  “It wasn’t the lady that concerned me, Alex; it was the dog.  I’m telling you, something was wrong with his heart.”

“His heart?” Sam asks as she follows Kara into the room.

“Yeah, it sounded funny ... I mean, he sounded funny.  He was panting and … Anyway, I convinced her to call the vet, and she’s going to try and get him in right away, so I feel better.”

“Which apartment?” Lena asks.

“It was …” Kara blinks over at Lena.  “Wow, you look amazing.”

One eyebrow rises slowly as Lena replies, “I could say the same, Miss Danvers.”

Kara ducks her head, adjusting her glasses.  “Thanks.  Apartment 4C.”

“4C.  That’s Ms. Umbati and her King Charles Spaniel, Little General.  Is he all right?”  Lena asks.

“Fine, he’s fine,” Kara assures.  “He just needs to see his doctor.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you came tonight,” Sam says.  “Maybe you should drop by more often, Kara.”

Lena levels a glare at Sam but drops it after a moment.  “Well, now that we’re all here, are we ready for dinner?”

“I’m always hungry,” Kara says.

“Same here,” Sam adds.  “I have a high metabolism.”

“I hate you both.”  Lena smiles as she wanders toward the dining room, making a motion over her shoulder for the others to follow.  “Alex, do I have to add you to my hate list, or do you eat like a normal human?”

“I’m sadly average.” Alex shoots Kara a look and shrugs.  “Kara got all the good metabolism in the family.”

“Plus I work out,” Kara says.

“You look like you work out, Alex,” Sam says.

“Uh, yeah.”  Alex smiles.  “My job keeps me pretty active.”

Lena’s dining room table has room for twelve but is set for four.  The table is a deep mahogany, and a crystal chandelier provides lighting from above.  There’s a runner down the center of the table, crème linen, and matching table settings.  The plates and flatware sparkle under the lights.

“Wow, you have a nice place, Lena.”  Kara stops a few feet back from one of the chairs, her hands clasped behind her back.  “Have you had it long?”

Lena rounds the table, pulling out a seat as Sam takes the one next to her.  “I bought it when I relocated my U.S. headquarters to the West Coast.  I needed a place with a short commute to work, the right layout, and a view of the city.  The penthouse here provided all of that.”

Kara takes the seat across from Lena.  “I bet the view is amazing.  There’s nothing like looking down at National City at night.”

“You’re a fan of the view?”  Lena asks.

“Uh …” Kara glances over at her sister who is waiting expectantly.  “When I can get it which is rare.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to give you a tour of the balcony if you’d like,” Lena offers.

Food is brought out, and all conversation dies down for a few minutes.  As promised, the potstickers seem to be endless, and Lena promises Kara she can have as many as she can eat.  When Kara’s eyes widen, Alex clears her throat and nods.  Something silent passes between the sisters, and everyone settles down to eat.

“So, Lena.”  Kara adjusts her glasses with one hand while she takes a sip of her wine.  “Would it be okay if we talked some business?”

Lena slides a finger up and down the stem of her wine glass, tipping her head to the side.  “Where did you run off to today, Miss Danvers?  By the time I came out to the dining hall, you and your photographer had disappeared.”

“Oh, that.”  Kara meets Alex’s gaze.

“That was my fault, I’m afraid,” Alex says apologetically.  “Kara was coming to my rescue.”

“Was something wrong?” Sam asks.

“Lost my car keys,” Alex explains.  “I was stuck downtown with no way to get back to work, and Kara has my extra key.”

“You weren’t anywhere near that hostage situation, were you?” Sam asks.

“Hmmm, I saw that on the news.”  Lena sips her wine.  “Both Supergirl and Guardian showed up.  It was quite the heroic rescue.”

“They did all right,” Alex says as she sips her whiskey.

Kara squares her shoulder and sits up a little straighter.  “Supergirl saved a lot of people.”

Alex shrugs.  “The authorities could have handled it.  This chicken is great, Lena.”

“I’ll let the chef know you approve.”  Lena turns her attention back to Kara.  “I think Supergirl was very helpful.  She always seems to be.  Now, Kara, what questions did you have for me about the shelter?”

Kara’s smiling at Lena before she gives Alex a bit of a smug look.  She returns her attention to Lena.  “This would be for the article, so on the record.”

“About the shelter, certainly.”  Lena nods.

“What made you decide to work on nutritional food supplements for certain alien races?”

“Well, we’d noticed some of the aliens at the shelter weren’t faring well.  At the health screenings, there were abnormalities in their enzyme levels from what we had in our records.  This led us to believe that the food we were supplying wasn’t sufficient.”

“Hold on, Lena.”  Elbows on the table and brows furrowed, Kara leans forward.  “Did your company also provide the regular food for the shelter?”

“Kara, we built the shelter,” Sam says.  “We take public donations, but the original shelter was built from a repurposed warehouse from one of Lena’s subsidiaries, and we supplied all of the work and food to get it up and running.”

“Oh.”  Kara adjusts her glasses.  “That’s a pretty big deal.  I can’t believe I haven’t heard about one company doing this.  How did I not hear about this?”

Lena shrugs and takes a sip of her wine.  “I’m more interested in helping people than getting good publicity.  Attaching my name to an alien shelter wouldn’t help it.”

“That’s not true, Lena.  Your nutritional supplements are saving lives, and people at the shelter seemed to really like you,” Kara says.

“That’s what I tell her,” Sam chimes in, “but she’s all doom and gloom all the time.  She thinks anything having to do with her company or name will ruin whatever it touches.”

“With good reason, Samantha.  Even I’m trying to distance myself from my family and their history by renaming the company.”

Alex stops watching the exchange like a spectator at a tennis match and asks, “What’s your company’s name?”

“L-Corp.  Well, that will be the official name after the renaming ceremony.  Kara, the press will be there, but please come as my guest.  I’ll be happy to give you an interview afterward if you’d like.”

“Oh, great,” Kara replies eagerly.  “Let me know when, and I’ll be there.  I can’t promise that my editor will publish the article, but I’ll be happy to write up something that does you proud.”

Lena chuckles as she takes a sip of her wine.  “Oh, your editor will publish it.  Catco, like every media agency in this town, has been clamoring after me for an interview since I moved the company to National City.”

“What’s the company’s name right now?” Alex asks as she brings her whiskey glass to her lips.

Sam and Lena exchange a look of confusion before Lena presses a forearm against the table, her weight leaning forward.  “You mean you don’t … It’s Luthor Corp.”

Alex attempts to cough but chokes immediately before spewing whiskey across the table, whiskey that costs more than the suit she’s wearing. 

“Are you all right?”  Kara begins slapping her sister on the back gently, but that’s still too much gusto.

Alex continues to cough and choke, finally clearing her airway.  “Luth … Luthor Corp?” she squeaks out.  “As in Luthor?”

Lena sighs.  “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Fuck,” Alex mumbles under her breath as she coughs once more.  She stands, taking Kara’s hand.  “Excuse us for a moment, ladies.”

“Alex, where are we—  Excuse us.”  Kara is seemingly tugged to the other side of the room by her sister.  “Okay, okay, what are you doing?”

“I knew I knew her.  That’s why I was so skeptical of the BMI technology.  It’s Luthor Corp tech,” Alex whispers harshly, emotion and expensive whiskey burning her throat.  “She’s a Luthor.  Kara, this could be a trap.  There could be kryptonite anywhere.  It could be in the food.”

Kara scowls, frowning deeply.  “No, Alex, no.  Food and I have an understanding.  It would never betray me.  Anyway, Lena seems nice.  I’m sure this is just a coincidence.”

Alex’s sharp gaze rests on the two women who sit talking quietly at the table.  “You see coincidence.  I see enemy action.”

“That’s because you’re paranoid.”

“Hey, paranoia is my job.”  Alex pokes Kara in the shoulder.

Kara’s sighs.  “Then you’re underpaid.  Anyway, do you really think those nice ladies are planning to kill us over dinner?  Just look at them, Alex.”

At the table, Sam sips her wine.  “Well, they didn’t know.”

Lena snorts.  “You think?  I came clear across the country to escape my family’s shadow.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  The Luthor legacy is inescapable.”

“Oh, don’t be a dramatic bitch, Lena.  Alex was just surprised, and Kara seems fine.  Give them a minute.  I’m sure it will be all right.”

“You’re sure it will be all right because your last name is Arias,” Lena says, one finger tracing the lip of her wine glass.  “Before Lex snapped and did what he did, my last name carried some weight.  Now it’s just heavy.”

“Ugh, so dramatic.” Sam rolls her eyes.

“It’s easy to mock when you’re an average human without a care in the world, Samantha.  I’d trade problems with you in a heartbeat.”

“Well, since my problems include a twelve-year-old daughter, no thank you.  You’ll have to settle for being the eccentric aunt who spoils her.”  Sam sits up straight again.  “They’re coming back.”

“Hrmmm.  Let’s see if they stay.”

Kara and Alex, take their seats as Alex says, “My apologies for the whiskey.  It went down the wrong way.”

“Well, that happens when you’re trying to swallow my last name.”

“Lena.”  Sam scowls and shakes her head, reaching across the table to squeeze Alex’s hand where it’s resting on the table.  “It’s fine, Alex.  Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Alex replies, her cheeks slightly tinted.  “So, you both work for Luthor Corp., huh?”

“I own it.”  Lena relaxes back in her chair as she sips her wine.

Sam levels a glare at her friend before smiling at the sisters.  “Lena’s the CEO, and I’m the CFO.  We met at MIT in Mr. Kelner’s Probability and Random Variables class.  It was Lena’s sophomore year, and I was in graduate school.  Lena was the smartest one in the class.”

“No, you were the smartest one in that class.  I was second.”  Lena empties her wine glass.

“And you hated it.”  Sam smirks.

“I did.  I was used to always being the best.  Having someone beat my test scores by even a point was … unnerving.”

“I was a graduate-level student, Lena.”

“And I was a Luthor,” Lena says it as if that should have made all the difference.

“Lena, you were thirteen.”  Sam laughs.  “You were the cutest little kid.”

“Wait, you were a thirteen-year-old sophomore?” Alex asks.

Holding both hands palm up, Lena repeats, “I was a Luthor.”  This time her inflection is different, but the name still holds weight.

“She’s a genius and a Luthor,” Sam explains.  “She’s also an incredible person.  After that year of school, I had some news that turned my life upside down. I found out—”

“Sam.”  Lena shakes her head.

“Lena, it’s fine.  I’m happy, and I’m not ashamed.  I wouldn’t have my life be any different, and you’re an incredible friend.  People should judge you by your actions, not your last name.”  Turning back to Alex and Kara who both look on curiously, Sam explains, “I got pregnant, and I decided to drop out of school.  I couldn’t afford a child and graduate school, and Ruby came first.”

“Ruby,” Alex repeats.

“My daughter.  She’s twelve.”

“She’s beautiful,” Kara adds.

“You’ve seen her?” Alex turns to her sister.

“I saw pictures today.  She looks like her mom.”

“Oh.”  Alex smiles shyly over at Sam.  “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Kara and Lena watch Sam and Alex watching each other, then share a smile.

“Um, where was I?” Sam asks.

“You were telling us about Ruby, and you were going to show me pictures later because I’m the only one who hasn’t seen her,” Alex adds.

“Do you like kids, Alex?” Sam asks.

“I love them,” Alex replies.  “It’s been an end to a few early relationships for me.  I’ve wanted kids, and the person I was seeing, she didn’t.”

“She, huh,” Sam says with a smile.

“Get a room,” Lena mumbles as she stands up.  “I’m going to get more wine.  Alex, would you like more whiskey?  Alex?  Ahem, Alex?”

“What?  Oh, that would be great.”  She holds out her empty glass to Lena who takes it and wanders off to refill it.

“I’ll be happy to provide pictures of Ruby, Alex.  Anyway, I’d told Lena I wasn’t going to be able to return to school because of Rubes.  Money was tight enough for me as it was.  I was racking up student debt, you know how that is, but I thought it would be worth it if I could land a good job when I graduated.  When I got my letter from MIT showing my tuition had been paid, I was so confused.  I assumed it was a clerical error.  I called the school, but they assured me there was no error.  Even my student debt was paid off, though they couldn’t tell me how.  They said it was confidential.  Then I got a letter about an on-campus apartment that was also paid for.”

“This was all Lena?” Kara asked.

“She’d come into quite the inheritance when her father had passed away.  It was in trust, but she had told me she had a generous monthly stipend.  I knew her family had money, so I thought she meant maybe a thousand dollars or two.  I was missing a zero.”

Lena chuckles as she walks back into the room, a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.  She hands Alex the whiskey.  “And you call yourself good at math.  Why did I ever hire a hack like you to be my CFO?”

“Hmmm … and there was such a long line of people clamoring for the position after the press got done with you.”

“Touché,” Lena says as she pours herself another glass of wine.  “Well, that’s our job history and jobs, and we know what Kara does.  Alex, where do you do your research?”

“Actually, I’m in the FBI.”

With her glass of wine raised in front of her, Lena’s gaze bounces from Alex, over to Kara, and then to Sam before returning to Alex again.  “The FBI, you say.”

“Yup.”  Alex makes the P pop in the word.

“Well, that is interesting.”  Lena takes a sip.  “This is hardly the first time I’ve sat across a table from the FBI, Agent Danvers, but it’s the first time it involved a meal.”

“An FBI agent?”  Sam leans over the table a bit.  “Do you have handcuffs with you?”

“Gee, thanks Sam,” Lena says with a gentle shove.

“Stop making everything about you, Lena,” Sam glances at the CEO before she smiles over at Alex again.  “I’m just curious.”

“Technically I have to have them with me any time I’m available for duty.”  Alex shrugs.  “I’m always available for duty.”

“Whoa.”  Sam’s smile grows.  “What about your gun.  Do you have your gun?”

“Samantha, help me grab dessert?” Lena says as she stands.

“Why don’t you just call the chef—” When Lena tugs her by the wrist, Sam stands and drops her napkin on the table.  “Excuse us.  We’ll be right back.”

In the kitchen, Lena stands with arms crossed.  “Sam, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to get to know Alex.  You should try it with Kara.”

“They’re a reporter and a bloody FBI agent.  This is the worst idea you’ve ever had, and I’m including you trying to hook me up with Veronica Sinclair.”

“Yeah, she was a total skank.  I apologize.  However, this is a much better idea.  Alex—”

“Is in the FBI.  Her job description involves federally investigating people.  The FBI has longer files on the Luthors than on some mob families.”

Sam crosses her arms.  “Is being dramatic some requirement of being gay that I don’t know?”

With a sigh, Lena drops her arms to hang at her sides.  “Apparently.  Sam, can’t you see why my CFO dating an FBI agent would be a disaster?”

“Not really.”  Sam shrugs.  “Lena, you’re not your family.  You’re not doing anything wrong, so you don’t have to worry.  Plus, Alex is cute, and I haven’t had a decent date since Hollaback Girl and Gold Digger topped the Billboard charts.  I deserve an Alex Danvers in my life.  I deserve this.”

“Fine, but if this blows up in your face …”

“It won’t.  Anyway, this way we can date sisters.”

Lena glares.  “Will you stop pushing me at Kara?”

“Will you stop pushing back?  Tell me you don’t find her attractive?”

“Grab forks and plates, please.  I’ll get the cheesecake.”

“Silence is acceptance, Lena,” Sam says as she pulls out dessert plates.  “Silence is acceptance.”

In the dining room, Kara sits pouting.

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me,” Alex says.

“Why did you tell them you’re in the FBI?”

“Because I am.”

“Alex, no, you’re not.”

“Fine, but it’s my cover story.  Did you want me to say I was Secret Service and in town for the day?”

“No, but you could have said you were a … a … a dog catcher or something.”

“A dog catcher?”  Alex furrows her brows.  “Why would I say that?”

“Because it’s a great job.  You get to take care of animals that need help, and your badge can literally say anything.  Why aren’t I a dog catcher?  That sounds way better than being a reporter.”

“You’re ridiculous.”  Alex shakes her head.  “Look, I need my FBI agent cover story with Lena.  At some point, I’ll be investigating her.”

“Alex, no.  Lena’s not like Lex.”  Kara pouts again.

“How can you tell?”

“I can just …”  Kara shrugs.  “I can tell.  She’s a good person.  You heard Sam, and she’s helping aliens.  She’s a really good person.  We should trust her the same as we would anyone else.”

“Sure,” Alex agrees.  “Anyone else with the last name Luthor.”

“That’s not fair, Alex.”

“Okay, if Lena is so trustworthy, what’s she saying right now?  It doesn’t take the two of them to get dessert or this long to do it.”

Kara’s pout grows, but she concentrates.  “They’re ah … They’re talking about us.”

“Go on.”

“Sam says … huh.  Sam thinks you’re cute.”

Alex sits up straight.  “She does?”

Kara nods.  “Yeah, and she wants to see your Ducati.  She says she wants to go for a ride on it.  Then Lena said something about Sam and the thrum of a motor between her legs.  Now they’re both laughing.”

Alex sips her whiskey.  “Sam really said I was cute?”

“She did.  Now Lena is saying it’s a shame they’re going to have to kill you and do evil experiments on me since I’m Supergirl.”

“What?”  Alex jumps to her feet.

Kara chuckles.  “You deserved that.  Lena actually offered to babysit for Ruby if you agreed to go out with Sam this weekend.  Then she said she’d make coffee.”

Alex jabs the table with one finger, speaking between gritted teeth.  “Kara, do not fucking do that to me.”

“Don’t deserve it.”  Kara shrugs.  “Sam is heading back this way.”

Alex drops into her seat.

Sam brings the plates and dessert forks in, placing them on the table.  “Are you coffee drinkers, and if so, how do you like it?”

“Lots of cream, lots of sugar,” Kara says.

“Basically, she likes melted coffee ice cream,” Alex adds.

“Or not melted coffee ice cream, or not melted any kind of ice cream.”  Kara shrugs.  “I have a sweet tooth.”

“Noted.  Alex?”

“However you make it will be perfect.”  Alex smiles gently up at Sam.

“Good to know.”  Sam smiles back before walking away, stopping at the archways between the rooms to meet Alex’s gaze again.

“Did you see that?”  Alex elbows Kara after Sam leaves.

“I am literally sitting right here.”

“She likes me.”

“And I just told you that.  Ask her out, Alex.”

“Yeah, all right, yeah.  You don’t think it’s going to be a mess?”

“I don’t, Alex, but that question isn’t for me.  Do you like her?”

Alex takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  “I, yeah, so far I do.”

“Good,” Kara says, squeezing Alex’s shoulder.  “Are you sure her working for an evil Luthor won’t be a problem?”

“Shut up.”  Alex punches Kara’s shoulder, then shakes her own hand to shake off the sting.

The four ladies talk through dessert, and tensions relax.  By the time Kara finishes her third slice of cheesecake, which impresses even Sam who stops after two, people are laughing like old friends.  Alex offers to show Sam her Ducati which is parked downstairs, Kara having come here on the bus apparently, and Lena and Kara step out to take in the view from the balcony.

On the balcony, Kara and Lena stand side-by-side taking in the view of the glowing city lights.

“It’s beautiful out here at night,” Lena says.  “Sometimes it feels like the only place I can really think, really get away from it all, from everyone pulling at me to be who they think I should be.”

“Hmmmm.  You’re so busy trying to be someone to everyone else, you never get just to be yourself.”

“Except when I’m alone, and it’s quiet,” Lena agrees.  “I miss my life before Lex went mad, and I was thrust into the spotlight and L-Corp.  I’m grateful for the opportunity to help so many people, but I’m so busy being a CEO—”

“That you don’t get to be Lena.  Yeah.”  Kara turns her head, smiling.  “I get it.  You have this title, this mantle, to live up to, but it’s not who you really are.  People meet you, but they don’t know you.”

Lena tilts her head.  “You do understand.  Most people don’t.  They think since I’m young and rich, that I must have it all.  I have so much, but it’s the simple things I want that I don’t have.”

Kara turns, leaning her elbows against the railing.  “Like what?”

Lena shrugs.  “An expectation of privacy, a weekend to myself, a weekend to share with someone special, someone special to share a weekend with, anonymity.  God, what I wouldn’t give for a great big heaping of anonymity, but since the day I was adopted—”

“You’re adopted?”

Lena nods.

Kara fixes her glasses.  “So am I.  I was twelve when I lost my parents.”

“I’m sorry.”  Lena reaches out, squeezing Kara’s left hand with her right, but when she tries to pull away, Kara doesn’t let go.  “I never knew my father, but my mother died when I was four.  I was in foster care for a few months before my father, Lionel, showed up and brought me home to the Luthor mansion.”

“Wow.  What was that like?”

“Culture shock,” Lena says.  “I’d lived in a studio apartment with my mother.  I’d never even had my own room, and suddenly, I had a bedroom which was quite literally bigger than my old apartment.  You know what I said the first night I was there?”

Kara shakes her head.

“It was getting late, so I said to my father, ‘I’m getting tired.  What time does the museum close?’”

“The museum?”

Lena shrugs.  “The only time I’d seen a place that looked like the Luthor mansion was when my mom took me to the museum.  I thought that’s where we were.  I didn’t realize we were home.  I used to fall asleep in the library curled up in a chair with a book on me.  I loved that room.”

“It sounds nice.”

Lena runs her thumb along Kara’s knuckles.  “My mother could be difficult, more than difficult I suppose.”

“Lillian Luthor.”  Kara forces a smile onto her face.  “Lena, I’m sure that your mother—”

“Kara, don’t.  My mother doesn’t love me.  I came to accept that a long time ago.  That woman is only capable of so much love, and she poured all of that into my brother.  It’s just the way she is.  Maybe I should be grateful for that.  Maybe it’s whatever came out of her in the way of love that broke him that way.”

Kara looks away and stares at their joined hands, squeezing, before smiling at Lena again.

“No, my mother was never an easy woman.  I haven’t seen her since Lex’s trial, and I don’t know when I’ll see her again.  Never would be fine.  Lex wasn’t the person the world saw, the monster that destroyed Metropolis and against whom I had to give testimony, and my father was a very good man.  Part of me is glad he died before Lex lost his mind.  It would have killed him either way.”

Kara opens and closes her mouth, saying nothing.

“I know what the world says about us, about what it must have been like growing up with the Luthors, and they’re not wrong, but they’re also not right.  Those things were us, but they weren’t all of us.  We had good times, family stories, laughter ringing through the house.  I can’t tell you we weren’t the most screwed up family you’d ever meet, but there was enough good to fill my memories that it fills me with doubts sometimes, doubts about whether it really was bad.”  Silence stretches between them, and Lena asks, “What about you?  How was life with the Danvers?”

“Oh, really good actually.  I mean, I had a huge culture change when I came to live with them.  It wasn’t like yours.  I had to learn a new language, and I got a sister.  I’d been an only child.”

“What language did you speak before?”

“What language?”

Lena nods.

“Oh, uh … French?  Yeah, I’m French.”

“Huh.  You don’t have an accent.”

“Heh.  Well, it’s been a long time.  I guess you lose it eventually.”  Kara scratches at the back of her neck.  “The Danvers were friends of the family, which is how I ended up with them after I lost my family.  Eliza and Jeremiah were amazing, but Alex and I hated each other for the first year.”

“Really.  You seem close now.”

“Oh, for sure.  We’re like best friends now.  Then I think she liked being an only child, and I was this weird new girl who didn’t know anything.  Plus, Jeremiah died like a year after I came to live with them so, yeah.  That kind of sucked.”

“That must have been hard for Alex.”

“Yeah, Alex and her dad were close.  She took it really hard.”

Lena steps closer, placing her other hand on Kara’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry for all of the pain your family’s gone through.”

Kara studies Lena’s face.  “You’re a really good person, aren’t you?”

Lena chuckles.  “No.  I’m just trying to make a name for myself apart from my family and help make up for some of the wrongs they’ve done.  I’m really quite average.”

“I don’t believe that, Miss Luthor.  I bet you’re really quite extraordinary.”

Lena chuckles.  “Maybe it takes one to know one, Miss Danvers.”

Kara is about to reply when she sees a red light appear on Lena’s forehead.  Kara’s brows furrow, and then she gasps as understanding dawns.  She turns to her right in time to see the bullet speeding in and grabs it out of the air, pulling her closed fist down again.

“What was that?” Lena asks as a blur of motion and a noise erupts around her.

“Lena, look out!” Kara rushes in front of Lena, wrapping her arms around the other woman just as three more bullets bounce off of her back.

“What’s going on?  Kara?”

“We have to get you inside.  Go!  Go!”  Kara spins Lena and pushes her in through the open balcony door, rushing the other woman through the apartment.

“Kara, what the hell is going—” Lena lets out a yell as glass from the balcony door erupts, more bullets striking it.

“Keep moving!” 

Lena complies and crosses into the dining room area.

“I’m going to call Alex.  Stay here.”

Kara runs back into the living room, ignoring the bullets that continue to fly through there as she grabs her cell phone and dials her sister.

“Kara!  Kara, get out of there!  Kara, you’re going to get yourself killed!  Kara!”  Lena is in an obvious full-blown panic as she watches damage rain down in her living room all around Kara who is making a phone call.

“Alex, someone is trying to kill Lena!”

_“What?  Who?”_

“Someone with a sniper rifle.”  Kara pulls off her glasses, peering back through the balcony door.  “Two guys with sniper rifles.  No wonder we’re taking so much fire.  Keep Sam safe.  Those guys won’t stay put long.  Call for backup, and meet me downstairs?”

“For fuck’s sake, Kara, get out of—” Lena moves toward Kara again, trying to get the blonde out of the line of fire.  She only gets a few steps into the living room before she’s back in the dining room, Kara’s arms wrapped around her and blue eyes peering intently into hers.

“Do not go near the windows,” Kara says.  “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“How did you do that?  Are you an alien?” Lena asks.

_“What did she just say!?”_

Kara turns her back on Lena and speaks into the phone.  “Oh, you heard that?  Yeah, you see, those guys were trying to kill her, so I had to—”

_“I’m going to kill **you** , Kara!  She’s a Luthor!  You just outed yourself to a Luthor!”_

“To save her life, Alex.  Anyway, she doesn’t really know everything.”

“There are bullet holes in the back of your dress.”  Lens wiggles a finger through the back of one of the holes, making Kara squirm from a tickle.  “You’re fast and bulletproof?  What kind of alien are you?”

 _“Yeah, sounds like the pre-teen MIT engineering student is clueless.”_   Alex sighs into the phone.  _“I have Sam in her car.  Get me an update on the shooters.”_

“Um …”  Kara stares intently at the wall again.  “The shooters are packing up.  Alex, they’re moving out.  I’m going to intercept.”

“Can you see through the wall?  Do you have X-ray vision?”

_“Jesus fucking Christ.  J’onn is going to have both our asses for this.  You know we’re going to have to report this, right?”_

“Just meet me downstairs.”  Kara hangs up, handing her phone and glasses to Lena.  “Hang onto these.  I’ll be right back.”  Kara runs off to the balcony and jumps up into the air.

“She … she … she just flew away.”  Lena’s legs give out, and she lands on the floor on her butt.  “Oh, my God.”

 

<><> 

 

It’s nearly an hour later before Kara and Lena see each other again.  FBI agents have already taken Lena’s statement, though she wouldn’t let them in until she had the all-clear from Alex to do so.  Now she’s sitting in her dining room, sipping a glass of whiskey after she downed the first one.  Her hand is shaking less.  This isn’t her first assassination attempt, but it’s the first time she’s been saved by …

“Hi,” Kara says.

“Hi,” Lena replies.

Kara stands awkwardly for a few moments while silence stretches between them.

Finally, Lena breaks the silence.  “Well, now I understand how you ate three slices of cheesecake after eating an inhuman amount of chicken and potstickers at dinner.  Inhuman.”  Lena quips a brow.

“I could have eaten more, but I didn’t want you to get suspicious.”  She gestures toward a chair.  “May I?”

Lena shrugs.  “This was subtle?”

As Kara sits, she says, “This saved your life.”

“Right.  Thank you.  I forgot to say thank you.  So thank you for … You’re Supergirl.”

There it is.  It’s just out there between them.  No dancing around the subject, no foreplay, it’s just thump, there.

“Ahhhh … yeah.”  Kara holds both hands palm up in front of herself.  “Surprise.”

Lena drains the rest of her glass, placing it on the dining room table behind her.

“Are you all right?” Kara asks.

“You really didn’t know who I was when you came here tonight?”

“Well, I knew you were a scientist who was helping aliens, but if you’re asking if I knew you were a Luthor, then no.  I had no idea, Lena.  Does it matter?”

“Doesn’t it?”

Kara shrugs.  “Not to me.”

“That’s not what people usually say.”  Lena’s brows furrow.

“Does the fact that I’m an alien matter?”

“What?  Matter to who about what?”

Kara smiles.  “That, that’s what matters to me.  When you look at me, you just see a person.  When I look at you, that’s all I see too.  I don’t see your brother or your last name.  I just see Lena.  You don’t have to carry all of the rest of that with me.”

Lena runs a hand through her hair.  “Now it makes sense how you understood.  It must be a lot carrying around Supergirl all of the time.  How do people get to know you?”

Kara looks down at her hands.  “Most people don’t.”  She lifts her head when a hand covers hers.

“I do understand.”

“I guess you’re not most people.”  Kara smiles shyly.

“I guess I’m not.”  Lena is wearing a matching smile.

“You are in so much trouble, young lady,” Alex declares as she stomps across the living room toward the dining room.

“Which one of us is she yelling at?” Lena whispers.

“Me, probably.  Probably me.”

Lena nods.

“Kara …”

“Yup, me.”

“What in the world were you thinking?”

Lena stands, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  “Agent Danvers, this is not Kara’s fault.  If you’re going to blame anyone, blame me.  Kara was being heroic, saving my life.  Kara did nothing—” Lena stops herself, looking down at the blonde.  “Is Kara really your name?”

“Yup, Kara’s my real name.”

“Really.  Huh.  That seems so … human.  It’s odd.  No offense.”

With a shrug, Kara replies, “I thought it was weird too when I landed here, and you looked Kryptonian and had so many Kryptonian names.”

“There are more Kryptonian names on Earth?”

Kara nods.  “I’ve run into dozens.”

“Would you tell me about Krypton?  I mean, if you want, and it's allowed, of course.”

Kara brightens immediately.  “I’d love to.  What do you—”

“Enough!”  Alex waves both arms through the air.  “You two, you’re both … both … You’re both grounded until we can get Lena debriefed and decide how big of a mess this is.  Understood?”

“But we’re adults,” Lena says slowly.  “You can’t ground us, can you?  Can she?”

“Like house arrest with Netflix and ice cream grounded?” Kara asks Alex instead of answering Lena’s question.

“You’re both stuck here until we get this all sorted out.  Lena’s window is boarded up, and I had an FBI team clean up the broken glass and debris.  I’m going to take Sam home, but I want you two to stay here until I can come back for a debrief.”

“Why are you going to take Sam home?” Lena asks.  “She drove herself here.”

“She’s upset.  Her friend nearly got killed, and Sam’s upset.”  Alex shrugs but doesn’t make eye contact.  “I said I’d ride her home on my bike.”

“Oh, Sam’s upset.”  Lena smirks at Kara.  “Well, you take your time, Agent Danvers.  If she needs you to stay for a bit and calm her down, to check the perimeter or whatever, Kara and I will be just fine.  We have a TV and leftovers.  Kara, I assume you’re still hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“You’re sure you’re good?” Alex asks just a bit too eagerly.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Kara stands, waving Alex away with the back of her hands.  “Go take care of Sam.  Lena and I will just chill until you get back, whenever that is, right, Lena?”

“Oh, definitely.  Kara and I will be just fine until you return, even if it’s tomorrow.”

“Well, it won’t be tomorrow,” Alex says with a nervous laugh.  “I mean … no.”

“She might feel safer with an FBI agent sleeping in her house tonight.  I have four extra bedrooms, so there’s plenty of room for Kara.”

“Oh, cool.”  Kara looks from Lena to her sister.  “Just call and let us know.  We’ll be watching TV.  Maybe we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tonight, I’ll be back tonight,” Alex assures.

“Okay, Alex,” Kara says, and waves goodbye to her sister.

When the door closes behind Alex, Lena says, “She’ll be back tomorrow.”

“You think?”

“I know Sam, and unless your sister is less interested than she seems to be, Alex will be back tomorrow.  Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Kara shrugs.  “My life is pretty much an open book at this point.  Ask away.”

“Is Alex DEO?”

“I … what …. I don’t.”  Kara sighs.  “How do you know what that is?”

“Lex had some fairly extensive files.  Given who you are, that makes much more sense than her being FBI.  I’ll just assume you said no comment and smile smugly.”  And she does.  “How about I get you some food.”

“Okay, I’d be annoyed, but I can’t be upset with anyone who feeds me.”

Walking into the kitchen, Lena says, “Well, I can’t be upset with anyone who saves my life, so I guess we’ll have to get along.”

As Lena puts a tray of potstickers onto the kitchen island, Kara says, “You’re my favorite.”

“Luthor?”

“Well, duh.”  She pulls back the lid, heating them with her heat vision.

“That is fascinating,” Lena notes.

Kara picks up a potsticker.  “My powers come in really hand for housework.”

Lena watches Kara eat for about a minute, a curious expression on her face.  “You know what I realize?”

Kara waits.

“My brother is the Luthor that tried to kill Superman.”

When Lena pauses, Kara nods.

Lena smirks.  “I’m the Luthor that threw my bra in Supergirl’s face.”

Kara cracks up laughing.  “I think we’re going to have a different kind of relationship than Kal and Lex.”

Lena’s smile grows slow and sexy as she raises one eyebrow.  “Oh, I can guarantee that.”

“Oh, Rao.”


End file.
